


I Go To Extemes

by mishasbabyminion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon!Dean, Happy Ending, and sam gave up on hunting, ben braeden - Freeform, ben does deals with demon dean, cas is still a full angel here, lisa braeden - Freeform, sick!lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbabyminion/pseuds/mishasbabyminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post "s10 should open with a little kid summoning a crossroads demon and Dean popping up like 'son, don't'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Go To Extemes

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I exchange weird Supernatural pictures with my cousin and an idea hit me like a brick'  
> Let it be known that I have not seen season nine, so none of these facts are right. Slight AU.  
> This is my first published Supernatural fic, so be gentle!

It had been a few months since Dean had established himself as the new King of the Crossroads. The life was easy, sure, but it was boring. He saw people lusting after their high school crush that “couldn’t live without them”, people chasing fame, and people trying to buy themselves more time with a loved one. Dean saw the same types of people over and over: the wealthy who couldn’t help but take a little more for themselves, the poor who just wanted a way to survive, the star crossed lovers, and those few that just wanted to be remembered. Everything was the same, day in and day out. Until that day.

It started off as normal as Tuesday could be for the hunter turned crossroads demon. Dean visited Cas, who had taken up beekeeping in the back lots of an Ohio property, popped in on Sam to scare him while he was getting ready for a date with a new girl, and checked in with Crowley.   
He was summoned to a crossroads in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the mountains of Pennsylvania, by a young boy who currently had his back to the demon. 

“Son, don’t,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I know that I’m supposed to be your fairy… shit.”

At the sound of Dean’s voice, the boy turned around. He was slightly older than Dean had expected, with dark hair and hazel eyes that he had looked at for a whole year. The bags under those eyes screamed of desperation, of a boy who had reached the end of the game and was willing to gamble away those last few cards that he thought he had hidden up his sleeve.

Something really had to be wrong for Ben to show up in his neck of the woods.

“Please,” Ben begged, “it’s my mom. She and I were in a really bad car wreck a few years ago that landed us in the hospital. They told us then that it was a miracle she survived, but now her doctors discovered major internal bleeding that could be opening back up from when we crashed. She only has days left.”

The explanation was rushed, and it hit Dean like a truck. The car crash, otherwise known as the day that he almost lost two of the most important people in his life. The only reason Lisa survived was because Cas healed her… and then cleared any memory that they might have of him. Ben didn’t know who he was asking to save his mom.

Running his hand over his face, Dean sighed. “What do you expect me to do, son?” he asked, defeated. “Do you know what you’re doing by asking me this? Where did you even learn how to talk to me?”

Ben walked straight up to Dean, almost at eye height now. Damn the kid had grown like a weed. “I expect you to save my mom, you ass,” he snarled. “I know that by having you do this for me, I’m giving you my soul and that I’ll be in hell for the rest of eternity when I die in ten years.” The boy stopped to look Dean directly in the eyes. “As for how I know, I found this a year or so ago when I was out getting groceries while Mom was at work.”

Ben reached into his jacket, pulling out the worn, leather-bound book that was John Winchester’s journal. Clenching his jaw, Dean reached out for the book that had been his guide for so many years.

“Your mom’s dying,” Dean grabbed the book from the boy’s hands, “and you follow instructions from an insane drunk? Listen here, kid. I know that mommy dearest may not make it, but it is really not worth giving up your soul- your entire future- for.”

“How do you know?” Ben demanded. “You’re supposed to want me to give up my soul, aren’t you? That’s your job, isn’t it?”

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t refuse to make a deal, kid,” Dean said, turning away from the boy who was so much like his son. “Trust me, your mom will get better. You don’t need to be dealing with me.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Ben yelled after him. “Why can’t you just save her?”

Dean spun around and faced Ben, man to boy. “Because it was once my life to make sure that you and your mom were safe. Think of it as a gift from Dean Winchester, the man who almost ruined your life on multiple occasions.”

“What?” Ben asked, no longer yelling at the demon before him. “How could it have possibly been your job to take care of me and my mom?”

Dean shook his head, smiling slightly. “Just know that instead of angels watching over you, you had a confused man that made quite a few bad choices in his life making sure you were okay.” Crossing the small space in between them, Dean placed the hand that wasn’t holding his father’s journal on Ben’s shoulder. “Your mom will be fine, Ben. Go get back to her,” he said, before popping away.  
<3

Dean had to call in a favor that he knew was going to get him hell from Crowley, but without Ben’s soul he couldn’t heal Lisa. Instead, he and Cas stood invisible to the Braeden’s, listening to the doctor explain that there was an experimental procedure that could stop the bleeding in Lisa’s abdomen permanently, and that someone had already covered the costs of the treatment.

The only notice that Dean had even had a hand in Cas manipulating the doctors was a new bouquet of flowers sitting on Lisa’s bedside, with a card reading 'from the angels on your shoulder'.


End file.
